Bad Moon Rising
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Every adult in town is in a very bad mood right now and the boys quickly noticing it while they are selling stuff for their scouts' troop camping trip in the summer. But the day will get much worse after two officers are injuried after being rundown by drug dealers.
1. In A Firing Mood!

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, gore, violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Chapter one: In A Firing Mood!**

One sunny morning in the downtown of South Park area which the boys were outside and running around town right now that they are in their scouts uniforms that they are selling boxes of peanut Brite and candy bars to help them to go camping with their troop this coming summer right now. Which they are making their rounds with the town's local businesses that Cartman is pulling a red radio flyer wagon that was filled with the sweet treats and Kyle is putting the money inside the big yellow envelope which they all combined their sales together at that moment .

"Hi guys maybe we ask anyone at city hall if they want to buy some! Said Stan

"Oh let's see Stan if Mayor McDaniels is in one of her infamous pissed off moods right now." Said Cartman

"What matter fat ass are you afraid of Mayor McDaniels?!" Said Kyle in a very mocking voice toward Cartman at that moment

"Shut the hell up Kahl I not afraid of that fucking evil blue hair bitch at all!" Said Cartman in an angry voice

"Yeah right Cartman why the hell you are trembling like a bitch right now." Said Kenny

Inside the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels is sitting at her desk which she is on the phone right now also very pissed after she was overlooking this month budget invoices that she had been greatly duped into believing that certain dept head not BarBrady if you are thinking about him which it is not him to burst their balls for being incompetent which it is the city maintenance supervisor that because he haven't turn this month's budget invoices in to her which this is the sixth time that he did this to her and she thinks he is fucking lazy at that moment.

"Come on answers the damned fucking phone you fat lazy ass bastard." McDaniels sneers loudly as she tapping her fingertips on her desktop and getting more impatiently as the phone kept ringing at that moment. On the other side of the phone inside the maintenance supervisor's office which a small chubby man who was out of shape is a little similar to cartman but he is in a greased up gray jump suit and balding with gray hair tucked behind his ear and busying with filling his face with cheesy poofs instead of the damned phone.

"Oh shit it is the bitch for a boss is calling me again but I want to finish my snack before I answer the phone." Said soon be former maintenance supervisor as he looks down at his caller id which it spells Mayor Martha McDaniels out on the screen at that moment.

Back in the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels has finally given up on the jackass that she slams her office phone down which she looks clearly pissed at that moment?

"Oh he is so fucking fired by me right now." Said McDaniels in an angry voice

That is when the boys walk in there with their product in their hands at that moment.

"Hey Mayor McDaniels do you like to buy some chocolate candy bars or Peanut Brite to help us out to spend us to summer camp for our scout troop this summer." Said Kyle

Which McDaniels have a very angry glare has formed on her face when she hears their voices behind her back that is when she turned around to look at them with scorn at that moment.

"Get the fuck out of my office you brats now! McDaniels roars and points her finger at the door

"Yes Madam" Said all of them which they ran out of the room at that very same moment

"Boy I needs a fucking cigarette to calm me down did they really said they have chocolate bars on them damn it." Said McDaniels but all sudden her phone ring at that moment then she says"Oh it is you guess what you are fucking fired buddy!" (Listens)"You don't need to explain yourself on not delivering the paperwork on time that I let you slide many times which I not having it anymore which I have a enough that I have over 200 employees to direct and run a town to run here around you are fired this is end of the story goodbye."

That is when she hangs up on him and pull a cigarette and a lighter out from her center desk's door to smoke it to calm her nerves down and open the main window by her desk slightly to get the smoke out of her office at that moment. Which she sat down at her desk begins to smoke and begins to withdraw from the world for the moment. That is when BarBrady came in there with a tan file in his hand at that moment.

"Martha I thought you are trying to quit smoking."Said BarBrady

"I'm trying so hard George what something bad happened when I was doing well on not smoking which the stress makes me want to smoke."Said McDaniels

"Try electronic cigarettes Martha and I brought you a chocolate bar from the boys who were running from your office a few minutes ago." Said BarBrady which he places a candy bar on your desk

Outside of City hall the boys stop which they are out of breath at that moment.

"What did I told you Kahl that she is in her pissed ass mood right now?!" Said Cartman

"Oh shut up cartman!" Said Kyle in a very sneering voice

"But you guys notice that every adults is in a bad mood today." Said Stan

"Yeah it looks like they all woke up on the wrong side of the bed today ." Said Kenny

**To Be Continued**


	2. Leave of Absence

Chapter 2: Leave of Absence

Later on that very same night in downtown on the semi deserted town's streets where a speeding car was racing down the streets where a South Park police squad car attempts to pull over the vehicle which the mayor and BarBrady's son was on duty that he was wearing a dark blue baseball cap with white snitching of big letters of S.P.P.D. embroiled on his hat which he and his partner came walking up to the vehicle at that moment. But all sudden the driver put the car in reserve which they ran the officers down because they are drug runners as they are fleeing from the scene a very majorly injured Alexander was in great pain and his cohort was not in not good shape either that is when a driver came up on the grisly bloody scene.

At the same time at the mayor's house inside the kitchen at a table sat McDaniels and BarBrady which they are having dinner together but all sudden BarBrady's radio crackles to life which it was Yates.

"Sir we have a major problem right now something concerned Mayor McDaniels."Said Yates on the radio

"It is her son Alexander that he is badly injured from being rundown and being transported to Hell Pass and so is his partner."Said Yates which McDaniels hear everything what the commanding officers are saying right now and her face turns white as a ghost at that moment

"We will be here when he arrived." Said BarBrady which he was walking the mayor out to his squad car to head for the hospital and she was on her cell phone calling her assistants at that moment.

Meanwhile On en route to Hell Pass hospital inside the ambulance that Alex has flat lined twice but is stable now and Officer Henderson did not make it due to his injuries.

At Hell Pass Hospital McDaniels and BarBrady on scene has they arrived at the hospital which they are taking him into the building which the mayor instantly freak out when she saw her blood covered son who is laying on the gurney which he was wearing a neck brace and wearing a breathing mask which he is going into emergency surgery at that moment.

"No I want you find those bastards." McDaniels roars in a very angry voice as she looks at her baby little boy.

Inside the trauma ER surgery room the doctors and nurses cut away his blood soaked uniform to inserting a lung tube to drain the blood out that one of his lungs has collapsed which the blood spills on to the floor.

Outside in a very private waiting room a heartbroken McDaniels was sitting in a chair inside her head with many bad thoughts was running rampant at that moment while he was in surgery. That is when Johnson and Freddy came walking up to her which that they wants to alert her that a throng of local media and press have gathered outside hoping for a press conference.

"Mayor we have a major problem outside with the local media that gathered waiting for a press release from us right now.' Said Johnson

"Well I'm not in the mood to deal with people or the press that right now I only cared for the health of my son Johnson." Said McDaniels in a very sorrow tuned voice

"Yes madam I clearly understands "Said Johnson

"I am taking a leave of absence starting now which I will not make any public appearances for now but I will be running the town privately that Randy Marsh will serve as the town's ceremonial mayor in my absence Johnson and gives my condolences to the Henderson family for their loss." Said McDaniels

"Mayor I call Randy to alerts that he is acting ceremonial mayor right now." Said Johnson which he along with Freddy, Yates, Harris, Dawson and countless of uniformed officers went downstairs to brief the press right now. After they left the room which she got up from the seat which she put her head on BarBrady's shoulder begins to cries while they wait for any news at that moment.

"Martha everything will be okay" said BarBrady

"George promised me you and your men catch your fuckers for what they did to him and Officer Henderson" Said McDaniels

"I promise you Martha."Said BarBrady

To Be Continued

Author's notes: this chapter changes the rating of this story from T to M with all that gory stuff.


	3. Shock Waves

**Chapter 3: Shock Waves**

Downstairs at the main entrance of Hell Pass Hospital which Podium was set up of the double sliding doors a large group of police officers along with Yates, Harris, Dawson and the mayoral assistants step up at the podium at that moment. Which the members of the press instantly quiet down when Yates step up at the podium to speak at that time

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen which I know you are following the quickly breaking and developing news that is rocking our community that two of our fellow friends had been brutality ran down by a pair of suspects possibly drug smugglers during a traffic stop Officer Kevin Henderson has passed away due from his injuries and Officer Alexander McDaniels is currently in surgery right now." Said Yates

"Sgt. Yates is Officer McDaniels is related to our lovely mayor."Said Female reporter one

"Yes he is Mayor McDaniels' son" Said Yates

"Oh boy hell on earth is about to break loose upon us all." Said male reporter four who is standing in the crowd which he is dressed in a blue suit and blond hair

Inside the private waiting room which McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting there watching the press conference on the large flat screened TV that hung on the wall while they are waiting for any news on their son's health right now?

At the same time the Marsh's home inside the master bedroom which Randy and Sharon were in bed watching the news report right now?

"Oh my God Randy" Said Sharon but all sudden Randy's cell phone begins to ring off the hook which it was Johnson and he answers it

"Hello, Oh Johnson I listening so the mayor wants me to be her public appearances replacement when she is on an emotional leave of absence that she is running the town privately which all of this nightmare that is going on right now." Said Randy while looking at Sharon who is wearing her reading glasses at that moment

Back inside the waiting room the mayor's brother who is a surgeon and Dylan's father which he was wearing fresh clean surgical scrubs which he brief his older sister and brother-in-law about their son's condition.

"Martha and George everything went fine that Alexander is in recover right now that we repaired his scattered shoulder-blade and collarbone , busted eye socket and removed his ruptured spleen and putted rod in his right tibia bone which it was completely fractured very badly also given him a blood transfusion as well too." Said Dr. McDaniels

"Damn you Marty why you had told me about that stuff you know I hate biology and surgery which I always have to looks at autopsy pictures of people that we know that George brings home all time." Said Mayor McDaniels looks very sick in the face and to her stomach when she heard about the medical stuff at that moment.

"I'm sorry Martha that Alex is okay and in recovering right now." Said Dr. McDaniels

The very next morning at the bus stop which the boys are standing there waiting for the bus at that moment

"Hey guys did you heard that someone ran two local cops down last night." Said Kyle

"Yeah dude one of them dies last night and the other is Mayor McDaniels." Said Stan

"I betted you guy that she is a very complete nervous wreck right now." Said Cartman

"I think we should help out with the investigation as the coon and friends you guys." Said Kenny

**To Be Continued **


	4. Public Outrage

**Chapter 4: Public Outrage**

The very same morning downtown outside in front of city hall which a large crowd of pissed off town residents had gathered there that they are rabbling and a very miserable looking Mayor McDaniels who is currently dressed in a green hooded sweatshirt, white turtleneck shirt under it and blue jeans standing next to her aides, BarBrady, Yates, Harris, Dawson and Randy Marsh was dressed in a dark-colored suit.

"Rabble, rabble, rabble!" said all the townsfolk who are standing there among the angry sea of people who the boys was moving up toward the front of the group

"Alright people you all know I 'm in not very good mood at the moment because my son is in ICU right now and my condolences to the Henderson Family for their loss of their son who have a bright future in serving our community," That I taking a leave of absence to care for my child's recovery but I still running the town in private that Randy Marsh will serve as the town's ceremonial mayor while I'm away." Said McDaniels who is standing at the podium

"What the hell is ceremonial mayor?" Said townsman one

"A mayor has no real power that he only makes public appearances to public events that is all Mike that I know but McDaniels is still running the town while she is on her leave." Said townsman two

"Someone knows what happened to those two officers last night they better come forth right now."Said Skeeter

"Least we are not like Saginaw, Michigan which we do not looks in the different way when crimes strike around here." Said Stuart which McDaniels walks away from the podium that she is heading back to the hospital at that moment

"Hey where Mayor McDaniels went."Said Garrison

"She went back to the hospital right now." Said Johnson

"I never saw her like that before." Said Sharon

"I never imagine what she is going through right now." Said Sheila

"I bet you all she is completely nervous wreck about worrying about her son right now." Said Carol McCormick

"Damn she does have a kind soul hidden away in her black heart which we all know her as an evil bitch you guys." Said Cartman in a low whispering voice

"Shut the fuck up Cartman you are such a black-hearted asshole yourself!" Kyle quickly replied while giving him the clearest dirty glare to him

Later on that night on one of the buildings' rooftops two figures were running across the roof which the bright white light from the rising full moon into the starry night sky it was the coon and Mysterion minus Tool shed and Human Kite or the Coon and Friends members. That they are heading for the local police station which BarBrady was there to find out about the investigation of the case to update the mayor on the process right now.

"Lou Martha what to know how is the investigation going on right now." Said BarBrady

"Well sir why she did not ask me that at the town meeting earlier today."Said Yates while smoking his cigar

"Lou did you get forget about Alex that he is recovering from his injuries in the ICU and she is not in the very greatest moods either right now." Said Harris

"BarBrady we know so long that it is a gray colored car possibly a Toyota which we are running the footage from the dash cam of the squad car to get plate number right now."Said Yates while standing by a desk

"You guys better find those scumbags before the town does which they will become a lynch mob I'm promised you."Said BarBrady as he was walking out to head back for the hospital at that moment

"Boy that shit is about to hit the fan in this town everyone."Said Yates also let out a heavy sigh as well too then he recomposed himself at that moment then he says "Where the hell are those dash cam tapes at anyway?"

That is when he is about to turned around to head back to his desk which he saw the coon standing there by an officer's desk.

"Goddamnit you again I have no patience right now for your crazy nonsense conspiracies kid!" Said Yates which his voice was filled with such angry when he saw The Coon standing there at that moment

"Sgt. Yates he is with me."Said very familiar voice that Yates quickly recognized which the fiery daywalker police sergeant and his cohorts saw Mysterion sitting on the windowsill which his cape was whipping in the wind at that moment

"Mysterion!" Said all the cops that are in the room

"Geez Mysterion you have to make a big grand entrance all time."Said The Coon while he was rolling his eyes with great disgust for his rival at that moment

**To Be Continued**


	5. Public Enemies 1

**Chapter 5: Public Enemies #1**

Later that same night at the South Park Police station inside the main large squad room the video tech officer came walking up to Sgt. Yates's desk where the daywalker sergeant was seated doing his paperwork and enjoying a cup of hot coffee at that moment which Yates gives him a "this is better being important" look when he arrived at his desk?

"Sir we got positive ids on the suspects from the dash cam footage of Officer McDaniels and Henderson's squad car."Said video tech officer which he show the police sergeant the photos of the suspects.

"Well Darryl let me see these sick ass cop killers?!" Said Yates which he was looking down at the colored photos of suspects at that moment

"Sir they are a part of a drug smuggling gang from Denver that is growing in strength and powerful plus deadly that they are working for Mexican drug lords, in my theory sir they are using South Park as a drug transport route to smuggling the drugs into Denver and our two officers interfered them while they were speeding through the town that night which they saw them as a threat which they took them out."Said Video tech officer

"Mitch calls the local media to broadcast these scumbags' photos and the vehicle that they were driving everywhere."Said Yates

"I on it Lou so it is a gray Toyota 2004 ish with the plate number of J03M4M4." Said Harris writing the important info down and take the photos as well too

"Everyone being on the lookout for these sons of bitches and I better alerts the mayor and chief on this developing info right now."Said Yates

Flash at Cartman's house inside the living room which all the members of the coon and friends are there and fully costumed wand Liane was sitting and covered up with a blanket while reading the 30 shades of purple right now which a breaking news symbol came on" This is breaking News!" Said a v.o. announcer

"Good evening South Park we have breaking news out of South Park the local police had identical a pair of two suspects in case of running two South Park Police officers down which one of them was killed while in route to the hospital and other one is in stable but critical condition right now., Here are the photos of the suspects and the vehicle."Said Tom the anchorman

Suspects:

Two white Males with dark-colored hair and goatees

Brown eyes

In the ages of 20 to 40

Driving sliver gravy 2004 Toyota Carney with front end damage and blood stained

Plate # J03M4M4

Is considered armed and dangerous on the TV graphics

Call 9-11 if you see them

"Oh dear" Said Liane

"Why I see that car before?" Said Mysterion with thinking then he says "To Carl's Warehouse you guys"

"Why Carl's warehouse Mysterion?" Said the human Kite

"I have a hunch that they are hiding at those abandoned buildings right now you guys." Said Mysterion

"Let's go guys" Said The coon

"I think we should alert the police for help." Said Tool shed

"Yeah Mysterion they could have weapons on them right now." Said Mosquito

"Better bring the big guns." Said Tupper wear

"Timmah" Said Iron Maiden

Cut to Hell Pass Hospital inside the private hospital waiting room which BarBrady was on the phone with Yates that is when McDaniels came walking up to him at that moment which he got off the phone to tell.

"Martha we got ids of the suspects right now." Said BarBrady

"Get those sons of bitches!" Said McDaniels

**To Be Continued**


	6. Karma is a Bitch

**Chapter 6: Karma is a bitch**

Later on that very same night at South Park city hall inside the dark mayor's office which someone has open the door up which a dim light shine in it was Mayor McDaniels came walking in there to drop signed documents off and pick more paperwork up to work on while she was sitting up at the hospital to keep her mind away from bad thoughts that racing though her mind. But she felt a very familiar presence inside her office at that moment when she turned the lights on which she saw Randy was sitting at her desk.

"Randy what the hell you are doing in my office right now!" McDaniels roars when she saw him sitting at her desk which he has his legs resting top on her desk which his jacket, pants and shirt was in disarray and Sharon popped up behind the desk which her hair was all messed up and her brown sweater is also in great disarray.

"Well then this is awkward for you to see us like this mayor." Said Randy

"Uh Mayor what is a surprise to see you here." Said Sharon

"That is it I coming out of my leave of absence from town's politics starting now Randy thanks you for serving as my ceremonial mayor."Said McDaniels which both of Sharon and Randy blushed with embarrassment as they ran out of there very fast that they both know that she was pissed right now at that moment. Then she says "Now I know what chef felt like the way when he saw me and BarBrady together." remembering back when Chef Walk on their dirty kinky sex game during a zombie outbreak on Halloween one time. Then she picks her office's phone up to call her right-handed man at that moment she said."Johnson I'm sorry to awake you up right now but I'm coming out of my leave of absence to run the town open okay then sees you tomorrow."

Flash to Carl's warehouse the coon and friends were silently spying on the pair who is trying to clean the dried blood strains off from the car's hood right now which the local cops are on to them at that moment unknown to them that armed swat officers was at their doorstep that they are planning to raid on them which Yates, Harris and BarBrady was leading the charge that they got a tip-off from the Coon and friends which the kids are wearing headsets to communicates directly with the officers. But Mysterion has disappeared in the darkness at that moment.

"Kinny Goddamnit you have to be the hero right now let the cops being the hero for once even though they are bunch of incompetent idiots." Said the Coon

"Dude what the hell he is doing that he is going to get himself killed." Said Tool shed

"I thought he can't die" Said Mint Berry Crunch

Inside the building the lead drug lord from Denver has shown up to demands why that they have not showed up with the drug supplies in Denver at all right now which Mysterion putted his headset on so all of the cops can hear.

"What do you mean you are hiding from the local police right now?" Said Chaz

"Well Chaz we killed a cop and injured another who is happens to be this town's mayor's son to hide our stash which they all want our heads right now!" Said Nick

"Yates do it execute the search warrant now!" Said BarBrady which he looks pissed and heard everything what they say

"Yes sir! Mysterion better cover your eyes up now which we are throwing stun grenades in there at this very moment." Said Yates

"Okay Sgt. Yates throws them in here now which my eyes are covered."Said Mysterion in a very low whispering voice which the officers threw the grenades in the room which they had stunned the scumbags which the police busted through the door

"**FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" **Yelled the SWAT Team members who came rushing in there before the other officers can go in there

Which all the officers have them on the floor that they are handcuffed and recovered large amount of drugs, money and weapons from the scene at that moment as well too.

**TO Be Continued**


	7. A Woman's Scorn

Chapter 7: A Woman's Scorn

Not after the arrests of the suspects are currently lodged in the city jail being charged right now but cut at city hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor has seated herself at her desk and in her brown leather executive chair that she is listening to the briefing from Yates and BarBrady which her two assistants has flanked by her desk at that moment.

"Mayor we found a makeshift camp that the suspects were hiding at Carl's warehouse from the help of the coon and friends 'efforts for tracking them down to there." Said Yates which McDaniels was eyeballing him at that moment then he says "Well then after we arrested these scumbags which they are booked on a murder charge, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, running a criminal enterprise and other things."

"Well George and Harrison you better have well thought out and tight shutted case before you presented it to the Park County DA?!" Said McDaniels while she lend back in her chair with her arms folded at that moment

"Martha we are running DNA tests to clarify that are the car that struck them right now." Said BarBrady while he was sitting in a chair at the front of her desk

"Well sir and madam mayor that they had pleaded the fifth on us in the interrogation." Said Yates

But all sudden Det. Harris came running in there with a piece of paper which it was the DNA test which the small group looks on with great anxiety at that moment.

"Everyone that DNA's test is back which I thought it will take a long time to come back."Said Harris

"Let me see the results Mitch it is positive matches for the DNA of Officer Alexander McDaniels and Kevin Henderson we got them." Said Yates look at the paper

"Finally there is some good news that I really want to hear." Said McDaniels while sighing an sigh of relief at that moment then she says "I want to meet them because I want them to look at my lovely pissed off face that they almost took my son's life and a loss of a father for my newborn granddaughter." that the mayor does have a few photos of her three grandchildren that sitting on the wall: Quincy and Selena her two older grandchildren and twins of her daughter Annie who lives in Boston with her husband and now Kylie Alex's firstborn daughter.

The very next morning at the bus stop the boys were standing there waiting for the bus to show up and they look very tired from tackling dangerous drug traffickers last night.

"Boy I'm tired right now."Said Kyle

"Well Kahl that is called the art of crime fighting." Said Cartman

"I think I should stay in bed today." Said Stan

"Well you guys are big babies which I used to it." Said Kenny

Cut to the city jail inside the cell the suspects sat in there quietly what all sudden a pair of shadowy figures were moving toward the cell at that moment.

"Well gentlemen let me introduce our town's mayor and Officer McDaniels' mother that you almost killed." Said BarBrady

"I see you as scrum of the earth I hope you rot inside your jail cell in many years." Said McDaniels then she says "You assholes fucked with the wrong town and mayor, so do want a trail by a Park County Jury and Judge or face South Park Justice."

"You are a crazy ass bitch and so is this town." Said Chaz

"I taken you wanted the South Park Death Penalty okay that is fine." Said McDaniels

"Shut up Chaz." Said the other two

"We take jury trial in Park County court system."Said Nick

"Fine you win but you will see the courtroom in Fairplay then and you will see me there everyday." Said McDaniels

The next day was a very somber day in the South Park Community it was the funeral for Officer Kevin Henderson which everybody was dressed in black and every cops were dressed in their ceremonial police uniforms and Officer McDaniels is out of the hospital which he is using a crane to walk and his left arm is still in a sling but dressed in a police uniform.

The End!


End file.
